


Deserving

by thedragonfae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfae/pseuds/thedragonfae
Summary: Cassian takes Nesta to a dive bar and runs into some old flames.





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3 and the first in a long while that I've written for others to read. I hope you enjoy.

Cassian led Nesta down a narrow alley on the other side of the Sidra. “Cass, where are we going? I thought we were meeting everyone else at Rita’s,” she stopped in her tracks and folded her arms across her chest scowling at the Illyrian. “I swear if you don’t tell me where we’re going right now, I’m not taking another step!”  


“Come on, Nes,” he pled as he tugged on her hand like a petulant child. “I just want you to myself for a few minutes. That’s not so bad, is it?”  


She arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow as if to say that was debatable. “You don’t really want me to answer that right now,” she replied.  


“It’s not that much farther. Let’s just go have one drink and then we can go to Rita’s and meet up with the others.” He gave her his best grin and puppy eyes.  


Nesta finally relented and began to let him lead her again to this mysterious location. “Don’t make me regret this.”  


"You won’t,” he assured her. “It’s just one drink.” After a few more turns, Cassian paused in front of a heavy-looking steel door. The welded metal sign above it announced it as “The Forge.”  


“Here we are,” Cassian said pushing the door open. “It’s not much to look at perhaps, but they have some great lagers and ales on tap. I used to come here sometimes to be by myself when Rhys was Under the Mountain.”  


“Why,” she asked as she stepped through the door he was patiently holding open and into the establishment.  


The Forge was a dive bar at best. It was dingy, dimly lit, and reeked of stale beer. The entire interior was done in an industrial style with exposed metal beams and gears on the walls. Some of the tables were made of repurposed anvils.  


The Illyrian shrugged. “Sometimes a guy just needs to drink alone. Why don’t you go grab a seat, and I’ll get us some drinks. They have a chocolate stout here that I’m sure you’ll like.” He grinned at her again before turning in the direction of the bar.  


Nesta made herself comfortable at a booth in the back where she could keep a watchful eye on her companion and on the door. She knew she was safe with Cassian, but an ounce of prevention was worth a pound of cure, right?  


Cassian began to make his way through the tables and the few couples attempting to dance in the limited space toward the bar. He was approached by a lithe woman with dark hair and a fair complexion. “Hi, Samira,” he began casually, but before he could say another word, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her mouth against his. Just as quickly, she pulled away giving his bottom lip a fierce bite in the process and then slapped him square across the jaw. “Bastard,” she yelled at him then stormed away. Cassian thought he caught a glimmer of silver in her eyes.  


He stood there blinking in a stupor for a few minutes before turning around to glance at Nesta. Her expression was ice cold arms once again folded across her chest. The look in her eyes said, “Drink alone, huh?” Cassian shrugged and tried to look sheepish. Perhaps coming here hadn’t been the best idea after all.  


He only got a few steps closer to the bar before another hand connected with his jaw. “What the…? Layla,” he said as he took in the second female. The woman was curvy in all the right ways, her chocolate brown hair hung in neat waves down to her waist. His cheek was seriously smarting now. She must have hit him with her full strength.  


“Who was she,” the small woman demanded and drew back her hand to slap Cassian again. The Illyrian caught her by the wrist before she could make contact a second time. “I think once was enough,” he stated simply. Not to be denied, Layla stamped hard on his foot to get him to release her and stalked away.  


Cassian suddenly remembered why he had stopped coming to The Forge. He turned around to go collect his companion and get out of there.  


“And what was that all about,” Nesta asked half mirth, half annoyance.  


“I’m not sure exactly,” he replied. “Though I’m not entirely sure I deserved that.” He glanced around the bar hoping to avoid any more assaults from former lovers. “Well, maybe I did deserve the one from Samira,” he added after some consideration and recalling the tears that had been in her eyes. “Anyway, let’s go to Rita’s.”  


“Frankly, I’m surprised you remembered their names,” Nesta said coolly. “Five centuries must add up to a significant amount of scorned lovers.” She followed him back out into the alley.

“What can I say? When you’re this talented in bed, they try to hang on to you,” he said with a smirk. “Are you going to hit me too?” They turned in the direction of the club. Luckily, it wasn’t too far away. 

“I might,” she answered. “You can be sure if I do that you will deserve it, and you’ll know exactly what it’s for.” There was a glint of certainty in her blue-grey eyes and a flash of fire.

His smirk turned into a full-blown grin as she moved away from him down the broad lane that led to Rita’s. That was his Nesta all fire and steel, and he knew she was right. If she hit him, that one he would deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea out of my head of Cassian in this Jack Sparrow-esque Tortuga situation. I thought out of all of the Inner Circle he was the most likely. If you liked it, feel free to comment and leave kudos. If not, please give me an idea of what to improve.


End file.
